1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mold tool or segment clamping device for blow mold machines, in which a blow mold comprising two mold halves—mold tools—, which can be pushed together via a closure driver or actuator, in such a manner, that in the closed configuration of the blow mold they lie directly against each other along a central plane and are again separable from each other “symmetric to this central plane”, wherein as the closure actuator an electric or hydraulic linear actuator is provided, which engages on the “back” side of the clamp plate facing the drive and the further aggregates of the machine carrying machine frame, which clamp plate is synchronized via a synchronization drive with the “front” clamp plate on which the “front” mold tool is tightly clamped, is synchronized, the synchronization being in such a manner, that both mold halves are displaceable by a defined stroke relative to the blow mold central plane, and wherein for fixing the mold halves on their clamp plates these are provided with clamping bolts traversing these and connected resistant against pulling with the mold halves, which have anchoring end segments projecting or exiting from the clamp plates, which are engaged by the clamp elements, which respectively maintain the mold halves releasably fixed to the clamp plates which carry them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known blow mold machines of this type the blow mold halves are first secured to the front clamp plate in the closed configuration of the blow mold and then brought into that arrangement, in which the rear blow mold half is secured to the rear clamp plate—in the closed system. The securing occurs conventionally by anchor screws supported on the back side of the rear clamp plate, which are screwed onto clamp bolts which extend through the rear clamp plate, which are secured to the rear blow mold half. Alternatively, screws supported on the back side of the rear clamp plate are employed, which engage in threads in the rear blow mold half.
This type of securing is frequently tedious, since the intermediate space between the rear clamp plate and machine frame is difficult to access, so that the positionally accurate fixing of the rear blow mold half to its clamp plate is difficult and time consuming.